Champions' Challenge
The Champion's Challenge minigame is found in the basement of the Champions' Guild. While fighting the creatures of RuneScape, a player may be challenged to a duel by the champion of that race. These duels take place with certain rules, from limiting the player's armour to disallowing some items. Challenges are offered by means of a champion's scroll, an extremely rare drop (1/5,000 chance) from certain monsters. In addition, a player must have 32 quest points to receive a champion's scroll. When a player slays a monster and receives a champion's scroll drop, a unique message will appear in the chatbox stating " " This message is not filtered by the game tab and will always be displayed. You cannot teleport out of the Champions' Guild basement, this includes Magic tablets. Attempting to do so will prompt Larxus to inform you "There's a ladder for a reason". If you need to escape the fight at any time simply exit through the portcullis. Crossing through the portcullis does not end the fight or reset the Champion's HP. The fight ends once you climb the ladder behind it. You don't lose the Champion's scroll if you escape the fight, it only disappears once you slay the Champion. It is possible to drop the Champion's scroll before defeating the Champion and picking it up once you have won the fight to keep it. Defeating the champion will grant the player with equal amounts of Hitpoints and Slayer experience, as well as the possibility of bigger fights in the future. There are ten champions that may challenge you, and each one lays down certain rules for the fight. It is possible to use a Dwarf multicannon in the arena, it will even deal damage to Champions who are immune to range attacks from the player. The Champions of Champions are those who are seated in the arena. There is a Champion for each of the races of Humans, Dwarves, TzHaar, Werewolves, Elves, and Gnomes, but only the Human champion, Leon D'Cour, may be challenged at the time. Defeating him will earn you 492 Slayer and HP experience, as well as his seat at the arena. Rewards In addition to the Hitpoints and Slayer experience gained when defeating a champion, defeating them grants a banner hung on the northern wall of the basement. Players can also claim a Champion's lamp after defeating a champion, which awards ten times the experience that is given immediately after a champion's defeat. Once players defeat all 11 champions, they can speak to Larxus to receive Leon d'Cour's champion's cape. The cape is purely cosmetic, and has no stats. Gallery Banners Imp Champion's banner.png|The banner proclaiming victory over the Imp Champion. Goblin Champion's banner.png|The banner proclaiming victory over the Goblin Champion. Skeleton Champion's banner.png|The banner proclaiming victory over the Skeleton Champion. Zombie Champion's banner.png|The banner proclaiming victory over the Zombie Champion. Giant Champion's banner.png|The banner proclaiming victory over the Giant Champion. Hobgoblin Champion's banner.png|The banner proclaiming victory over the Hobgoblin Champion. Ghoul Champion's banner.png|The banner proclaiming victory over the Ghoul Champion. Earth Warrior Champion's banner.png|The banner proclaiming victory over the Earth Warrior Champion. Jogre Champion's banner.png|The banner proclaiming victory over the Jogre Champion. Lesser Demon Champion's banner.png|The banner proclaiming victory over the Lesser Demon Champion. Fights Fighting Earth Warrior Champion.png|A player duels with the Earth Warrior Champion. Fighting Ghoul Champion.png|A player duels with the Ghoul Champion. Fighting Giant Champion.png|A player duels with the Giant Champion. Fighting Goblin Champion.png|A player duels with the Goblin Champion. Fighting Hobgoblin Champion.png|A player duels with the Hobgoblin Champion. Fighting Jogre Champion.png|A player duels with the Jogre Champion. Fighting Lesser Demon Champion.png|A player duels with the Lesser Demon Champion. Fighting Skeleton Champion.png|A player duels with the Skeleton Champion. Fighting Zombie Champion.png|A player duels with the Zombie Champion. Fighting Leon d'Cour.png|A player duels with Leon d'Cour, the Champion of champions. Category:Minigames